To Be Somebody (The Re-Write)
by The87Legacy
Summary: A Re-Write of a story that I didn't feel like I did a very good job on. Story OR style wise. This is a story about Seth Rivera and how he came to be. All his life he has been an outcast, and trying to find his true place in this thing we call life. He found hockey and a few friends in the OHL, but that was bound to end sometime (Rated M because I don't know what I'm going to write)


Hey everyone! So this is a re-write of my last story, because I felt like I rushed everything! I wanna thank The-Canadian-SuperStar-27 for the support, but most impotently the friendship! The girl I mention is the character in her story 'Beat the Clock' So read that, and it may feature Seth from this story! :3 Reads and Reviews are appreciated! :D

* * *

"Coming off one of the best seasons in recent memory for the London Knights, the playoffs are looking bright for this team. Gagner with the puck, and he passes it to Rivera, and now to Kane. Kane shoots, and scores! The number one line in the OHL is looking hot tonight again ladies and gentlemen! "

Am I really watching this again? It's been almost 2 months, but I'm still not over it. Almost 2 months ago, We blew the 3 goal lead and the London Knights were eliminated in the Western Conference Finals for the OHL Cup. I have more important things to think about, like how in 7 days, on June 22, I will be attending the 2007 NHL Entry Draft where I am projected to be drafted in the first round, 29 overall by the Ottawa Senators.

"Seth, you should maybe start heading for Ohio, the combine is in a few days!"

I groaned at my Step Mom's comment. It was the only bad thing about the whole drafting process, the combine. I also had a radio interview for Indy's X-103 in a few hours. I showered and started driving towards the studio, I flipped my radio and cranked up that baby up! After a few songs I hear Deuce, the DJ, say, "In 2 hours, we'll have Seth Rivera of the London Knights in the studio to talk about being expected to be drafted to the NHL, his story, and much more on X-103, Indy's ONLY New Rock!"

Wow, I was being advertised, was I really that big of a deal? I pulled in and was greeted by a secretary and set down and next thing I know, we were on the air. It was pretty basic and relaxing, until the end.

"One last Question, if you could pick any team to be on, what team would it be?"

Wow, didn't see that coming! I'll go with it though.

"Well, I don't really mind which team I am being drafted to, as long as it's a team who needs me, and can utilize me as a player." Yeah, I think that was a good answer.

"So you don't have a favorite team? If you do, than who?"

"Didn't you say your last one was your last one?" I guess I really have to answer this question then. Please don't make me not get drafted because of this! "No man, you're fine! And well, growing up, I was always a huge Pittsburgh Penguins fan! My dad and I would always do what we could to not miss a Penguins game. So my favorite team is Pittsburgh for now, and will remain that way. Until I get drafted to a different team that is!"

"Thanks for your time Seth, and good luck at the draft!"

"Thank you!"

"That was Seth Rivera, I'm Deuce, and This, is X-103!"

After the interview, I headed to the hotel in Columbus, where I was sharing a room with a former teammate. I went to the reception desk to get the key, and I got the key when someone leans on the counter right next to me.

I hear: "Hey baby, wanna grab a bite to eat before I head out to Chicago?" and I knew who it was, but I looked to make sure I was right, and I was as there was Patrick Kane, flirting with the girl at the reception counter. I dragged him to the elevator saying "Come on Pat, you still have to take your bath before 9." I laughed as he started to protest, but I ignored him. That's what I did during the season, so a few more days can't be so bad, right? Right?

We got in the room and turned on Sports Center. But right before Kane jumped on the bed by the window and yelled, "I call this one!" I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, I mean; I called that bed on the way here!

As I turned on Sports Center, they started with the Sports Illustrated Athletes of the Year. The award for female personal of the year goes to Emma Duke of the Pittsburgh Penguins. I was happy for her, all my life, I had been a Penguins fan and watching her get drafted, I had hoped the best for her, even though there was so much criticism towards herself, she sat it aside and played a great season! They showed their mock draft with Pat going first to the Blackhawks, and me going to the Senators… I could get along with Mike Fisher, but I think that's about it! I just don't feel like I belong with their organization. I won't mind though, I'm might play in the NHL, it would have been my childhood dream coming true! I went to sleep and next thing I know, it was the draft, this is gone get good!


End file.
